Heavy Lies The Crown
by Miabia100
Summary: I stared out to the kingdom from my flowery and extravagant balcony, much of it's people poor, extinguished, mournful and helpless. Then and only then did I realize that, there was a cause, and that cause needed a voice, my voice. Even without him by my side I'd do my best to fight in this mans world because, my crown may lay heavy, but my heart outweighed it tenfold. (Fionna x ?)


**Heavy Lies The Crown**

_**Opening Chapter**_

_**Hello everyone! Here's the opening chapter to a new idea I have for a story! I will not be giving away the pairing anytime soon although depending on what you want it may just sway your way! I had**_

_**For The Cause**_

"Aren't you even a little excited lady V—" I held my hand up before sending her a soft glare, my deep pool eyes grimacing as the scenery changed from vibrant green to a wet, rocky terrain. "Oh, I'm sorry Fionna." I shook my head and pressed my face against the glass of the carriage, the soft mint velvet cushioned my forehead.

"It's ok Cake…" I sighed out, the woman besides me only smiled sadly, her hands playing with a ball of yarn before she'd gone back to knitting what appeared to be a hanky. I breathed in the stuffy air, trying to gain just a sip, a few dainty sips of my home, one last time, before passing over that bridge that connected the two lands.

"You know Fionna, he's handsome, would you like to see a picture? I hear he's very well known for his looks." I grimaced, great, a vain man. "Oh come now child, just look!" I looked over to her, the small painting in her hands, she was right. The ginger looked back at me, his eyes so dark they appeared coal, his lips in a warm smile, they'd seemed to capture all aspects of him, all of them good. The artist even painted dark brown freckles that seemed to dance across his tanned face, the young man was very handsome. "See! I told you," we hit a bump, I giggled. "He's the most handsome prince I've seen in ages, could almost top my dear sugar bear, Mono!" Cake began to laugh hysterically, pushing the small circular painting into my palms, the heavy brass metal was cold against my alabaster skin, silver roses intertwined across the canvas, I traced over them in thought.

"So this is my prince….I like him." I tried to push the tears back as I began to sob softly, Cake noticing my struggle and wrapped her puffy sleeve around my equally exaggerated form. "I'm sorry, I—"

"Shhhh, babycakes, it's alright." I breathed in a few times, my younger brother filling my mind. I needed to do this; I would do this, for his stake, for the cause. "You want a cookie—"

"I'm ok, I just, got carried away. I promise I'll be strong, for Finn." Cake's eyes softened as a small frown rested on her cat like features. "I promise I won't fall in love either." Cakes face continued to harden as my truth rang supreme.

"For the cause…I understand but Fionna we've talked about this, it's his battle, not yours." Cakes voice was heavy and daunting but I kept my face up, my tears evaporating into an unheard terror. "You know it's a man's duty to protect his countr—"

"—I don't care." I pushed my light blonde wig aside causing my naturally long golden locks to fall about my knees in cascades, Cake turned away in fret. "Have you ever heard of the saying, 'heavy lies the crown'?" I questioned, my eyes back out to the drizzling scenery, we hit another bump as she fought to speak up.

"Of course, it's a line from Hamlet but—"

"That crown belongs to me, and from my head I wear it, and it is heavy. I want you to understand something Cake." My older cousin simply starred towards me, my eyes back at hers, hazel against cornflower. "I didn't choose this man to marry because of his standing, I chose to marry him because I will be the voice of the people, all for the cause." My baby like face was stern, my cheeks a slight pink in growing anger. I didn't plan on being someone's trophy or a childbearing machine; I planned on making change for the better, for him.

Cake lay as if in her wake, the silence in the carriage aside from the constant bumps of the muddy road made noise, Her gaze was airy as tears of her own welled up in her very being, a anxious look on her face, her beige gloved hand moved to her mouth as she tried to muffle any sound. "Fi…I'm so worried for you…but I know that when you get this way, there's no stopping you." I smiled pathetically as to try and console her without backing down or showing any sort of feat. "I know that you're following your heart, and if you want to do it then I'll be by your side until the very end." Cake spoke from the heart, shaking slightly. "I feel as though you've aged far beyond your years…I want you to be a normal seventeen year old." I held my hand up, hushing her, I whispered in return:

"I do too Cake, but you know it's too late to go back to being that naïve princess in a tower." I hated being so harsh with her but, I needed to get it across; there was truly no turning back. "Don't worry about me, Cake, I'm seventeen years old, I know how to handle myself." I moved to her side of the carriage before gripping ahold of her smaller form, the plump older woman only nuzzled up into my chest like a kitten. "Either way, I'll protect you from whatever awaits us in this new land." I could hear her shaky breaths slow before she calmed all together. I could feel my own eyes grow heavy as the sun tried its best to shine through the heavy rain, its thin lights piercing though the gray clouds of the storm. "My crown may lay heavy, but my heart outweighs it tenfold." I pressed my lips atop her forehead and let my vision, cease.

**End of Opening Chapter**

**Can anyone guess what real life princess I based Fionna off of?**

**I also hope you all enjoy this as much as I did to write it.**

**Please comment, favorite, and follow for more chapters! **

**-Miabia100**


End file.
